Implementing alternative energy systems in a residential setting generally requires hiring an electrical contractor to ensure compliance with the relevant municipal electrical and/or construction codes. More particularly, many municipalities, utility companies, and states have strict regulations governing the so-called “backfeed” to the residential power grid of any excess electrical power which may be generated by the alternative energy system. The current disclosure contemplates a user-installable system for managing an alternative energy system and controlling the amount of backfeed from the system to the residential power grid.